


Six Months

by Ghostoftreebeard



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, First Time, Porn with Feelings, Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend, just a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostoftreebeard/pseuds/Ghostoftreebeard
Summary: Cassian closed the distance between them and hesitantly brought a hand to her forehead, fingers gently touching the edge of her cut, "How did this happen?"Jyn sighed, "Occupational hazard.  We both know that you're just going to use your clearance to read the report in the morning anyway, Major."The weight she put on his rank made the tension already simmering in his stomach flare.  She must have seen it in his face because the corners of her lovely mouth inched up higher and she worried her lower lip with her teeth."Now that would be inappropriate."





	Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Sweet. It's in there although the rest kind of got away from it...

It had been two years and nine months since the Deathstar had been destroyed. 

 

It had been two years and eight months since Cassian Andor had woken up from the medically-induced coma needed to heal his massive injuries from Scarif.

 

Two years since he could walk without a cane.  A year and a half since being cleared for field work.  A year since reinjuring his back and being pulled permanently off field work.

 

8 months since his promotion to Major. 

 

6 months since he had been sent to Hoth to oversee security.

 

6 months since Jyn had been sent on her first solo Intelligence mission.

 

6 months since he had kissed her goodbye at the last minute after months of avoiding his feelings (and, coincidently, sometimes her).

 

6 months of radio silence.  6 months of wondering if it was the right choice.  6 months trapped on this frozen hellhole with only his angsty feelings.

 

6 months, 6 months, 6 months...

 

Cassian focused his mind on chewing the universe's blandest beige mush.  He was irritated that he had missed her initial ship arrival because his meeting had gone over (so many goddamn meetings in Alliance management).  Now she would be debriefing with Draven for kriff knows how long.  It was cool.  He was cool.  He had waited this long.  What was another few hours?  Cassian Andor, coolest Major in the galaxy.

 

"Stop worrying," Bodhi stared at him over his own bowl of mush.  Apparently, not cool enough.

 

"I'm not," he played it off.

 

Bohdi stared, "You're a terrible liar.  Not usually, but definitely right now.  She's fine.  A few scratches.  Nothing huge.  I got a hug and everything!"

 

Cassian glared. 

 

"Don't give me that," Bodhi spat back, pointing from Cassian's eyes to his own and back.  "You've been horribly broody lately.  You need to find a better way of dealing with your emotions.  I dunno, like talking to Jyn.  Which I hope you do because she's coming over right now."

 

Cassian felt his eyes begin to widen in momentary shock but quickly schooled his face into his signature stoic affect as Jyn came into his peripheral view.  She rounded the table, coming to stand above Bodhi, her arm resting gently on his shoulder.  Bodhi leaned into her affectionately as he looked up at her.

 

When she finally lifted her gaze to Cassian, he was able to fully take her in.

 

Her hair looked longer than when he had last seen her as evidenced by the dark tendrils that fell just past her collarbone, escaping her neat bun.  Freckles dotted the bridge of her nose and over the blush of her cheeks, remnants of the warm planet she had just left.  A deep, freshly-stitched scar stretched above her left eyebrow.  She was as terrifyingly beautiful as ever to him, maybe even more so because of her recent absence.  Those striking green eyes bore into his appraisingly as she said, "Hey."

 

"Hi," he dumbly choked out.  His brain had apparently forgotten the existence of words.

 

Jyn raised an eyebrow but said no more, redirecting her attention back to Bodhi when he asked her to sit and eat.

 

She declined gently, "I had a nutrient bar while waiting on this," she pointed to the stitches,  "besides, I still need to see the quartermaster and I'm super beat."

 

Bodhi pouted but accepted her farewell squeeze of his shoulder.  She turned her piercing gaze once again to Cassian, to which he just nodded once, like an idiot, and watched her pace out of the mess.

 

Cassian tried to avoid Bodhi's stare. "You are TERRIBLE at this, you know," he tutted.

 

Cassian looked down to mumble at his remaining mush, "I don't know what you're talking about."

 

Bodhi dramatically groaned into the hands that now covered his face.

 

……………

 

A while later, Cassian sat on his bunk trying not to think about the events that had led to the awkward interaction with Jyn that afternoon.  Of course, he failed.

 

In the months leading up to Jyn's departure, Cassian had been kind of a prat.  He and Jyn had been partnered until he had reinjured his back and was retired from active missions.  He had not adjusted particularly well.  He felt useless and a bit lost.  He worried a great deal about not being in the field to have Jyn's back.  Her safety was of the utmost importance to him.  He was also very much in love with her but unwilling to admit it.   So he had, of course, taken out all of his misguided feelings on Jyn herself.

 

He mostly tried to push her away by avoiding her.  He suspected that she also had feelings that were more than friendly and so he actively minimized any situation that would exacerbate that.  He failed quite frequently, ever drawn into her orbit.  One night, right after his promotion, she brought it up over a glass of pilfered wine in the makeshift canteen on their cruiser, a sparkle of hope in her eyes.  With a straight face, he had lied to her by telling her that a relationship would be inappropriate as he was technically her superior.  He told himself that the abject hurt in her eyes before she left him was worth it for her own benefit to keep her away from his callous, depressive state.

 

She had avoided him after that. 

 

He hadn't planned to see her off but he found himself hidden in the shadow of some crates in the hangar nonetheless.  She had just started up the gangplank, duffle strapped to her shoulder when he called her name.

She turned , eyes boring into his, alight with a little anger and a touch of sadness.  He had stuttered out, "Good luck."

 

She had nodded and turned to continue on her way.  He felt his traitorous hand reach out and lightly grab her elbow.  When she turned back he took the two steps forward until his lips met hers.  She whimpered in surprise but she soon returned it firmly, hands grasping the collar of his jacket, duffle forgotten on the walkway with a dull thud.  One of his hands came up to cradle the side of her face, his thumb pressed almost too firmly into her cheek, as he squeezed her waist with the other.  She tasted sweet like the shipment of ripe fruit they had gotten in recently.  The taste would haunt him for weeks.  He couldn't look at her afterwards.  He couldn't see her leave so he had released her all at once and turned swiftly away, not looking back until he reached the safety of his quarters.

 

 

 

He groaned at the regret of his choices.  Not for actually kissing Jyn, but for not doing it sooner (and being a huge, awkward jerk).

 

Knock, knock.

 

When he pushed the keypad, the door flew open to reveal Jyn dressed in a newly acquired yet slightly oversized parka, a rosy flush on her cheeks.  Cassian turned to walk back into his room, assuming she would follow.

 

He heard the door close behind her and turned to find her leaning back against it, staring at him.  "Have you taken a vow of silence or something?" she poked at him, a crooked smile on her lips.

 

Cassian closed the distance between them and hesitantly brought a hand to her forehead, fingers gently touching the edge of her cut, "How did this happen?"

 

Jyn sighed, "Occupational hazard.  We both know that you're just going to use your clearance to read the report in the morning anyway, Major."

 

The weight she put on his rank made the tension already simmering in his stomach flare.  She must have seen it in his face because the corners of her lovely mouth inched up higher and she worried her lower lip with her teeth.

 

 "Now that would be inappropriate," he tried for flirting but he saw her eyes drop as he realized too late that he'd used similar words to reject her before.

 

Quickly he bent his head down to catch her eye, both hands now framing her face.  He tried to emote every ounce of the sincerity he felt when he told her, "Fuck appropriateness.  Fuck professionalism.   Fu-" he was interrupted by Jyn's lips on his own.

 

Cassian immediately felt her mouth open to his, her hands gripping his belt loops to pull his hips to hers against the door.  His hands gripped the sides of her face, then one hand moved to the back of her head, fingers weaving in her loose hair.  The other drifted down her neck, the side of her breast, to settle firmly at her waist.

 

He took her lower lip gently in his teeth.  She tasted like mint and tart sugar.  His mind was a blur but he noted that it hadn't been the fruit he'd tasted the first time he'd kissed her; it had been Jyn all along.  The realization caused a moan to escape his lips into her mouth.

 

She pulled away suddenly, breathing hard.  Their foreheads met as he opened his eyes to meet hers.  Cassian was tingling all over, his body alight with barely contained energy.  He felt as if on the precipice of combustion.  The green of Jyn's eyes was barely visible, pupils dilated.  "I thought of you everyday," she whispered, and then quieter still, "but I was confused about what you want."

 

Both of Cassian's hands were now gripped tightly to her hips, fingers digging into the skin just under her shirt.  He was acutely aware of his heartbeat, threatening to burst out of his chest.  Jyn leaned her head back against the door, chin tilted slightly towards the icy ceiling, a challenge tinged with the vulnerability that she tried to mask, "What do you want, Cassian?"

 

He ran his hands down to the back of her thighs and lifted her as his head came to rest on her collarbone, eyes closed after a deep exhale.  He felt Jyn's fingers comb through his hair, coaxing him to lift his face to hers.  "You.  I want you.  Always you, " he spoke against her lips, sealing the confession with a sweet yet bruising kiss.

 

Jyn used her leverage against the wall to grind into his increasingly obvious erection.  Taking the hint, he firmed up his grasp on her ass and turned to lift her toward his bunk.  A sharp twinge in his bad back had him immediately regretting this course of action and he dropped her onto the mattress a little less gently than he would have liked with a wince.  "Are you-" Jyn started but Cassian cut her worrying off with another kiss and pushed her jacket from her shoulders.  They broke apart to hastily remove boots and socks and all other clothes and scrambled under Cassian's blankets (Hoth was really, truly cold). 

 

 Cassian faced Jyn side by side.  For a moment, they just stared at each other, naked under the meager blankets.  Cassian watched as Jyn smiled almost shyly, lip between her teeth again, and reached up to brush a loose piece of hair away from his forehead.  His hand that had been running paths up and down her arm, moved down her side then her stomach, lightly brushing skin in its wake.  She lifted her leg over his own, adjusting her hips closer, opening herself to him.  As her mouth once again met his own, he slid his hand down between her legs, sighing when he felt how wet she was.  She whimpered into his mouth, her hand tightening in his hair, as he pushed a finger into her easily, then another.  Her hips rocked in time with his hand as her head fell back allowing him to suck down the column of her throat.

 

He was so caught up in the taste of her skin and how turned on he was getting from her fucking herself on his fingers that he didn't notice her hand trailing between them.  He definitely noticed when she suddenly palmed him, squeezing gently as he gasped into the space beneath her ear.  He whimpered when she removed her hand, immediately missing the contact, but then he felt her gently grasp his wrist to remove his fingers from herself. 

 

He came back to look at her face as she once again grasped his hardness, this time guiding it to where his fingers had been.  His still wet hand gripped her naked hip as he looked into her eyes and sank into her, with an exhaled groan that matched her own.

 

Both with eyes closed, breathing heavily, they took a minute to adjust to the exquisite stretch.  Jyn began to move, slowly at first, rocking herself onto Cassian as his hand slid down to the small of her back, pushing him further into her as he matched her pace.  Her tongue curled around his own, until she suddenly shifted her weight, lifting on top of him, her thighs straddling his hips. 

 

She hovered above him, hair loose around her face.  As she began to move on him, Cassian couldn't help but run a hand to push the dark strands behind her ear, gaining a clearer look at her swollen lips.  His hand followed a path back down her naked back to cup her ass as she bent down to take in his lower lip once again.

 

Cassian was glad that she had taken initiative with the position change.  He had been contemplating rolling her underneath him but (though it was something he still definitely wanted to experience at a different time) with the overexertion of his back earlier, that was probably not the most comfortable decision.  The downside to this position was that he knew he would not last very long.  She had most of the control and was so unbelievably gorgeous from his vantage point.  Plus the years of wanting.  And the love part.  It was a miracle he'd lasted this long already.

 

Noting this, he slipped a hand between her legs, thumb settling into a firm but quickening rhythm on her clit.  He felt her start to clench around him as she continued to ride him and her moans were becoming louder and less controlled.  He closed his eyes in an attempt to hold off the wave that was quickly approaching. 

 

"Cassian," Jyn's voice was breathy as her fingernails dug into his shoulder, "Look at me, Cassian."

 

His eyes flew open at the way she said his name, pleading but soft, close to the edge.  He surged up to kiss her as he pushed her lower back harder to him.  He lost all control as he clutched her to him, vigorously thrusting into her as she straddled his lap.  Her fingers gripped his hair almost too roughly as he felt her walls clench around him, the wrecked whimper of his name in his ear.  He all but had to follow her then, his ragged breath on her neck, his arms wrapped tightly around her body.

 

They collapsed back on the mattress, Jyn's body sprawled on top.  After their breathing came back Jyn lifted her head and she laughed.

 

"What?" Cassian was so confused.  He was still softening inside her and the insecurity threatened to rise up again.

 

She seemed to blush a bit (or as much of a blush as her flushed, sweaty complexion could muster) as she admitted, "I came here because the power went out in my block."

 

"Liar," Cassian smirked, relaxing and lifting a hand to run through her hair.

 

"Ok.  Maybe not just that.  But the power is actually out!"  Jyn conceded as a shiver tremored through her body.  They quickly adjusted to get under the blankets, tightly wound around each other.

 

...........

 

In one month, Hoth will be found by the Empire and the base abandoned.

 

In two months, Jyn will frantically search the cruiser she has just landed on after a tense month of locating the scattered fleet.  Cassian will never be so relieved as he is when she launches herself into his arms.

 

In five months, he'll grip her hand firmly as Draven briefs them about the existence of a second Death Star.

 

In six months, they'll see it explode.

 

But right now, freezing in the back of Hoth's ice caves, Cassian has never felt so warm, so safe, or so sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first canon universe fic. I spent some time researching timelines on Wookieepedia. You can really get LOST in there. Seriously.
> 
> Someday I'll write a fic that gets straight to the point but today is not that day. At least it wasn't 10 chapters this time. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> @ghostoftreebeard on Tumblr


End file.
